


Find your love

by SweetArchive



Series: Late night drabbles [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Happy Ending, It’s very soft !!!!, M/M, Self-Hatred, Self-Indulgent, This is pretty much just me projecting my feelings into nomin, We all just wanna be happy, implied depression, it’s actually very soft and sweet, mentions of depression, the depression mentions are very brief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 16:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20117926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetArchive/pseuds/SweetArchive
Summary: You will find your love.And you will be able to love that love with your entire heart.





	Find your love

**Author's Note:**

> Hi to whoever actually ends up reading this :p  
My first ever fic (and not looked over properly so pls ignore spelling errors) it’s a short little thing, it’s 1 in the morning and I’ve had a rough day so this came out of it, I’m actually really nervous to be posting this so please don’t judge it too hard !!  
This is purely self indulgent, I needed to get my feelings out, and what better way then to write a little nomin love story (with some wise life lessons weaved into it)  
Enjoy. 
> 
> (Read the notes at the end please <3)

Where there is light, there is dark. 

Where there is cold, there is warmth. 

And where there is hate, there is love. 

—  
Jaemin was the darkness, Jeno was his light. 

Jaemin was always so cold, but Jeno gave him warmth. 

And Jaemin harbored so much hate. 

Not towards anyone else, no, he could never. 

But towards himself. 

It was so deep and so prominent within himself that he didn’t feel deserving of love. 

Of a light in his darkness,

Of a warmth for his cold. 

—  
Then Jeno came. 

Jeno came, and he helped Jaemin to live his life to its fullest.  
To enjoy himself.  
To see the light and to feel the warmth that happiness and life could give you. 

Now this is probably the part where you expect me to say,  
“And most importantly,  
Jeno showed Jaemin how to love himself.”  
Right ?  
Wrong. 

You see, it’s difficult for someone else to help you love yourself, as they have no way of knowing what is going on in your mind. 

But if you find your light. 

And if you find your warmth,

They don’t necessarily have to be people,  
Just something that gives you happiness and spreads warmth through you,  
Then you are on the track to loving yourself, and becoming happy with where you are and what you’re doing. 

And once you do that,

You will find your love. 

And you will be able to love that love with your entire heart. 

—  
Jaemin found his light. 

He found his warmth,

And he found his love. 

He found this intense yet true love.  
all in Jeno. 

In the way Jeno smiled so fondly at him like he was all that mattered in the world. 

In the way Jeno laughed and his eyes turned into beautiful crescents while his face scrunched up and he clapped his hands together. 

In the way Jeno touched him. From light caresses on his cheek, to holding his body so tight as if afraid he would disappear should he let go. 

In the way Jeno kissed him. Light and soft kisses shared in bed after long days while falling asleep together, to deep and passionate kisses full of such an intense love it burned a hole through Jaemin’s heart as Jeno kissed him like he was the last supply of air he needed to breathe. 

In the way Jeno told Jaemin he was the most beautiful person in his eyes. The sweet nothings whispered in his ear as they made soft slow love. The compliments that would spew from Jeno’s mouth automatically throughout the day. Jeno whispering in his ear about how much he loved his scars and freckles as he traced his body with his fingertips, Jaemin shivering under him. 

In the way Jeno showed him nothing but utter adoration and love and loyalty. Jeno was so selfless and kind and caring. And everyday, every moment. Every second. Jaemin fell deeper and deeper in love with the boy who gave him his all. 

And he thought that maybe, just maybe, with his light, and his warmth, and his love. He could be on the path to be okay. 

He wanted to be Jeno’s light. 

Be his warmth in his cold times. 

And most importantly, he wanted to be his love in his rough times. 

But Jeno assured him. Everyday. 

“Na Jaemin. You are my light. You are my warmth. You make me feel loved and appreciated everyday. And I will make sure you know you are the most beautiful, kind, amazing man that I am more than thankful to call mine. You are, and will forever and always be 

my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed :)  
This was heavily reflected off of my own depression and self esteem issues and rough things that I have gone through.  
It helped me to write it so I hope it helps at least one person reading it to feel even the slightest bit better, because you’re not alone.  
Come talk to me on twitter if you want, I post fanfic recommendations and my main is linked on it @SweetArchive  
I am always open to talk to anyone who wants or needs it, please don’t feel intimidated or nervous to <3  
I want to help people so please please stay strong if you’re going through something (and if not then hey I hope you enjoyed this angsty thing I wrote) because you’re not alone in feeling this way, and you will get out of it and you WILL move on from it bc you are so strong and so amazing for even coming this far. 
> 
> -C <3


End file.
